The After life
by johnathan maddox
Summary: when magnus finds Sebastian's body he sends him to a new city. Sebastian meets new shadowhunters and are they more like him then he thought and shadowhunter could be? Rated T for a little bad language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters. **

**Another thing is that in this story Magnus never found out who Sebastian is. Also please, please review. Thanks!**

Magnus stood over the body of the black haired boy. He had been stabbed through the back and into the heart! Mangus had thought he was dead when he walked bye. That was until the boy twitched and opened an eye.

A few minutes after that Magnus had opened a portal. He'd just take him back to Brooklyn him with. He had gone through the portal. He was on the other side, but the black haired boy had apparently not made it through with him. Thats weird? Where could he have gone? That usually never happened. His cell phone started to ring.

He looked at the caller I.D.. It was Alec. Oh well. Time to forget about the black haired kid. He had someone else to worry about now.

***Sebastian****

He woke up in a back alley. Of where he didn't know. All he knew was he was _sore!_

His demon blood had healed the wound that was now nothing more then a scar near his heart. He groaned. He tried to get up.

"Damn it!", he yelled lying back down. He was apparently _way _to sore to move.

_Oh well, _he thought to himself,_ guess I'll take a nap for a couple of hours._

He finally came to in a bed wrapped in blankets.

"Good morning", said a girl with blond hair and dark eyes who was standing over him with an empty syringe.

"I was just about to give you some more to drink", she said perking up a little.

"How long have I been out?"

"About four days", she said. "You talk in your sleep."

"Did I say anything bad?", he asked getting concerned. If he said anything about Valentine he was screwed. From the faded rune marks he could tell she was a shadow hunter.

"No mostly stuff about demons. Maybe next time you should use more runes!"

So she knew he was a shadowhunter to. That meant this had to be...

"So I take it I'm in an institute? But where is this particular institute?"

"Well fellow shadow hunter. Welcome to the Chicago institute. My names Elizabeth", she said reaching out a hand to help him out of the bed. "So what happened to you? I found you passed out in an alley with no wounds. You were just unconscious with a little fever."

"Well.. I don't really remember..", he lied. How could he not remember? He'd been stabbed in the heart!

"Well do you remember your name?", she pushed.

He thought for a second. He definitely couldn't go by Johnathan. He eventually went with his old name. "my name Sebastian Verlac. That's all I remember.."

"Well hey its getting late. My foster mom isn't here right now so its up to you to decide whether to sleep in the infirmary or in one of the rooms."

He decided to go with room. They walked past a couple of rooms that were occupied.

"Hey Daniel? Hey sleepy heads awake. Tell Tanner he's awake please. He'll want to know." I later found out Daniel was her little brother. And Tanners parents lived in town but didn't have time to train him so he lived here.

They got to the room where he would sleep. She helped him unpack. He didn't even know he had luggage! Apparently his cloths were to bloody so they had bought him some new clothes.

"Well goodnight. If you need anything my room is just across the hall", she said with a wink.

Stupid girl. She knew so little. If she was smart she would've thrown him out. But she wasn't. She apparently not attended the accords. But he had no where else to go as of now so why not just stay for a while? These were apparently nice people. They had bought him cloths and watered him like a hamster in his state of unconsciousness.

He flopped down on the bed. Even with demon blood he still had to appreciate it. It was nice and soft. And warm.

_Well,_ he thought to himself,_ make that a couple weeks._

He woke up the next morning and made breakfast. He normally would've eaten it all except he was trying to be the sweet charming guy he knew how to easily pretend to be.

The first one up was Daniel.

"Hello", said Sebastian. "Its nice to meet you."

"What did you make for breakfast?", he asked impatiently. Sebastian was beginning to think he needed to teach this kid how to pretend to be sweet and charming. Though he was only ten so how many manners could he have?

"Pancakes with blueberries. Try them I'm a pretty good cook."

"But your a guy. Guys aren't suppose to cook."

"Well I had to. I was pretty independent growing up", he said thinking of how his father would spend days raising that god forsaken blond haired kid.

"Whatever", he grumbled as Elizabeth came into the room. "Elizabeth are guest is gay", he said to her bluntly.

"Just because he can cook doesn't make him gay Daniel", she said. She had obviously been ease dropping.

"Thats not what Tanner said."

Tanner was the boy training at the institute. He was 18 making him the oldest. He apparently liked to abuse the way Daniel looked up to him. Sebastian almost chuckled.

"Daniel go wake Tanner up", said Elizabeth forcefully.

"Why?"

"Because", she said smiling. "I've got to go pick something up."

"From who?", I asked innocently.

"A vampire named Camille. She's been in town for a little while. She's the leader of a vampire clan up in Brooklyn. She owes me a motorcycle."


End file.
